villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carrie White
Carrie White (full name: Carietta "Carrie" N. White) was the titular protagonist of Stephen King's novel "Carrie" - as well as several films and the musical based on the story. Carrie is the main anti-villain of the story, the main villain being her worst enemy. History Carrie White was the only child of Ralph and Margaret White. Both of her parents where very concencrated Christians and promised each other to never have sex again. However, her father raped her mother one night at a Roadhouse while he was drunk. Carrie's father even left her mother for another woman, and her mother was left alone to give birth to her in their own home. As Carrie grew up, she had a very difficult childhood. Her mother strictly raised her to be a concencrated Christian and if she disobeys or does something that is not Christian like, her mother would beat her with a Bible or slap her, and sent her to the prayer closet to pray for forgiveness. Carrie never had any friends and she was very lonely. While attending public school, she was always teased and bullied by her classmates and at home she was constantly beaten by her mother. Appearance In the novel, Carrie was depicted as an unattractive teenage girl with long, straight oily dirty blonde hair that hangs over her face. She was chubby at the waist, and had pimples on her chest, face, and back. As a child, she was described as being extremely beautiful. In the series, she always wore stockings and long skirts every day at school and at home. She was never seen wearing jeans or skirts because her mother does not want her daughter to wears clothes that she describes for being "provocative". When she went to the prom, she wore a light pink dress which she made herself, with high heeled shoes and a matching corsage. In the 1976 movie, Carrie was more attractive and was skinnier and had rounder hips. She had no pimples, but did have many freckles, and her hair was straight but not very well kept and hangs over her face. She walked with slouch and had blueish green eyes. In the 2002 remake, she has long brown hair that is curly and messy with brown eyes. Her forehead was big and slightly broad. As opposed to the novel, she was underweight. Personality Carrie wasn't a complete monster, she was just a young woman who had a traumatizing childhood and longs for a friend and someone who truly understands her pain and suffering but she let her powers get the better of her. Carrie can be considered a right hand villain, a tragic villain, a protagonistic villain, and possibly a psychopathic villain. She was very sensitive and she would cry silently in her room. When she had her period for the first time she was hysterically frightened because she thought she was going to die. She appeared to be a bright student. Plot The tortured girl finally snapped when she was tricked on the night of her school prom by vindictive students into being showered with pig's blood in front of the entire school, wihich was followed by a rain of cruel laughter. The 1976 film adds the cruel twist in which she only imagined that everyone was laughing at her (in reality many of the students and staff were shocked by the incident, with only Chris Hargensen's friends actually laughing): this triggered a psychotic episode in which she unleashed her suppressed telekinesis in a horrific manner - killing everyone in the gym while burning it down. Carrie proceeded to go on a rampage, destroying cars, setting the town ablaze, killing many civilians, and kills her abusive mother after a climatic confrontation in which her mother brutally stabs her. After killing her mother by stopping her heart (stabbing her several times in the 1976 film), she makes her way outside and kills the film's two main antagonists, Chris Hargensen and Billy Nolan by crashing their car into a strip club and setting it on fire (in the 1976 film, she forces the car to make a strong sharp turn and explode, and in the 2002 film, she sends the car into a tree and continues to crush Chris and Billy by wrapping them around the tree) Despite finally freeing herself of her tormentors, Carrie tragically dies from the wounds she received. In the novel, she has a mental conversation with Sue Snell before her death, where she doesn't forgive her actions, but believes her when she states she had nothing to do with the prank. Thus, Carrie leaves her alive, but shows her all the torment she recieved. In the 2002 remake of the film, she survives and moves to Florida to start a new life. Carrie White was portrayed by Sissy Spacek in the original movie, and was portrayed by Angela Bettis in the 2002 remake. In the 2013 film she will be played by Chloe Moretz Carrie's father Ralph White long before he was killed at a construction site years later, had another family including another daughter named Rachel. Personal Information Race: Human Birth: September 21, 1963 (1985 in the 2002 movie remake) Died: '''May 28, 1979 (novel, 1976 movie and musical only, but lives on and redeems in the 2002 movie) '''Star Sign: '''Virgo '''Age: 16-'''17 '''Eye Color: Blue-green (Brown in novel and the 2002 movie remake) Hair Color: Dirty blonde (novel) Strawberry blonde (1976 movie) Light brown ( 2002 movie remake) Family: Ralph White - Father (deceased) Margaret White - Mother Rachel Lang - Half-sister (The Rage: Carrie 2 1999 movie only) Gallery Carrie White.jpg|Sissy Spacek as Carrie White in Carrie (1976). Angry Carrie.jpg|Angela Bettis as Carrie White in the 2002 made-for-TV remake Carrie. Carrie 1976.jpg|Carrie as Prom Queen in the 1976 film before the prank. Carrie 2002.jpg|Carrie as Prom Queen in the 2002 tv movie before the prank. Carrie 1976 1.jpg|The lonely Carrie comtemplates her sorrow and everyone's mistreatment of her. Carrie 2002 1.jpg|Carrie is still picked on and laughed at by her cruel classmates. Young Carrie White.jpg|Jodelle Ferland as the younger Carrie White in the 2002 made-for-TV remake. 789aab3519ae5634ec36d5c6606f11ae.jpg|Chole Mortz in 2013 remake|link=Carrie White Trivia *She shares a similarity to the dog Max from the movie Man's Best Friend. They have both been abused throught their life and always sought revenge. *She also shares this similarity to Matilda Wormwood from the Roald Dahl book Matilda as they have both been tormented thorought their life and both use their powers to get back at them. However whilst nearly everyone tormented Carrie it is only certain people who have tormented Matilda. Her father, her mother, her brother and her headmistress. *She also shares similarities to Alessa Gillespie from the Silent Hill videogame series as Carrie and Alessa possessed psychokinetic powers, have been tormented at their schools by their cruel classmates, and both have psychotically religious mothers. *She shares a similarity to It and a doctor who The Pied Piper. They are all telekinetic. *She also has a similairty to Rameses. Whilst they are villains they are not truly evil. *She is also somewhat similar to Lucy (Elfen Lied) as they both tormented by students and angerly murdered them as they laughed, using forms of telekinesis. Category:Villainesses Category:Tragic Villain Category:Titular Villains Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychics Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Telekinetics Category:Teenage Villains Category:Outcast Category:Scapegoat Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Vigilante Category:Humans Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Deceased Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Status dependent on Version